Songs
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: Response to the weekly unbound challenge on YTDAW. Sara is singing in the lab, what is she doing wrong? Complete


_A/N: This piece is a response to the weekly unbound challenge on YTDAW. Maybe this is a little boring, I promise to try a little harder next time. Lyrics used in this piece aren't mine. They're from Fleetwood Mac, song is called 'monday morning'. This piece isn't betaed, so if there are mistakes, sorry for that. Hope you like it anyway... _**

* * *

**

Songs

Sara frowned as water ran down the wall. It formed a small stream, and at the floor was a small pool. How long had that water been there? According to the coroner the victim had been dead for only two hours, it was suicide. Why would you leave the water running when you're going to end your life?

"Grissom? Have you been upstairs already?"

He made his way over to where she was standing and noticed why she was asking. The wall was wet, there was water running down. But it wasn't just water, it was somewhat colored red. Could this mean they had another victim? It seemed that the water was coming from the upper floor, from the bathroom probably. They had to go to the bathroom to look for evidence, and see what was going on there.

"No, let's check it out."

Together they walked up the stairs and Grissom opened the bathroom door. A wave of water welcomed them and Sara took a step back. Her pants were soaked in no time and she cursed to herself. This was her second pair of dry clothes, so she needed to borrow something from somebody. She groaned out loud and looked down, at her feet was another body, it looked like the man downstairs wasn't alone. This woman was lying on her stomach, her hands were bound behind her back. Sara let out a deep sigh and walked into the bathroom. Sometimes she really hated her job.

"What do you think Gris?"

He kneeled down next to the body and examined it closely. At the back of the woman's head was a bullet wound. She didn't kill herself, she had help. He looked at her wrists and noticed she had tried to fight back, she had defense wounds all over her arm.

"I think we should check the other victim for GSR. He may have killed himself after killing her.", he said, pointing at the woman.

Sara walked downstairs and took her kit. She found GSR on the man's arms and called out to Grissom: "I think you're right, I found GSR."

But Grissom wasn't listening, he had found the gun and was now bagging it, carefully, not to destroy evidence. When they would go back they would have to dust it for fingerprints. He walked back to Sara and looked at her from the doorway. She was bagging something and she looked up at him.

He smiled and said: "You ready?"

She nodded and together they left the house and went to the lab. The drive to the lab was silent and Grissom was stealing glances from time to time. Sara noticed and a small grin was creeping up her face.

* * *

As soon as they got to the lab she opened the door to get out. He did the same, took his kit and opened the door of the lab for her. She nodded at him as an acknowledgement. She looked for somebody to find clothes and found Catherine in the hallway.

"I hate to ask this, but... can I borrow some clothes."

Catherine looked at her, she was soaked. What the hell have you been doing Sidle? Her pants were dripping and her tank top was smudged with stains.

"Sure, they're in my locker. I'll walk with you."

After a few minutes Sara had changed into Catherine's clothes and she was looking in the mirror. There was no way she was going to wear _this_. Catherine looked at her with a smile.

"You should wear this sort of clothes more often, looks good on you."

"Thanks.", Sara said and she couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out of her voice. "Next time I'll be sure I have enough clothes in my locker."

* * *

She walked to trace immediately after and was relieved to see that Hodges wasn't working today. She always hated working with Hodges, he could always look at her in ways she didn't like. And she didn't want to know the look he would give her when he saw her in this clothes. He wasn't flirting... no, Hodges was gay, everybody knew that. And he had an eye for Grissom, she could hear that in the way he talked to him. 'Hey boss...' God, how I hate that tone. But she didn't like him, so she sat down at the table and opened the evidence bag.

She had found a long hair on the man's body, probably from the woman that was lying upstairs. There was a skin tag visible on one of the ends of the hair. She placed it under the microscope and examined it closely. They would be lucky to get DNA out of this, that way they could identify the woman. She removed the skin tag and paged Greg.

"You paged me?"

She nodded and gave him the tube with the skin tag, he looked at it and smiled at her. Greg seemed happy these days... probably because he had just solved a case, with the DNA profile he had made they could arrest somebody.

"I need you to make a DNA profile for this."

"I'm on my way.", he said with a big grin. He walked out of the trace lab towards DNA. But he changed his thoughts and turned around.

"You look hot."

Sara looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Where did that come from? She shrugged and got back to work, ignoring Greg.

"Where did you buy those clothes?"

She growled. Why couldn't she just continue working on this case, without being bothered? But she remembered that when Greg was close you couldn't work without being bothered.

"These are Catherine's..."

"You should borrow clothes of her more often."

"Will do Greg.", she said sarcastically and sighed heavily when Greg left the room.

* * *

A positive thing in the investigation always made Sara happy, so she started singing quietly. She had already forgotten of the clothes thing and looked at the hair. She didn't notice that Grissom was coming in. She examined the hair more closely, it was a blonde hair, just like the victim. The woman wasn't a natural blonde, the hair was dyed and she hoped that she could still get something out of it.

_Tuesday morning you sure look fine_

_Friday I got travelin on my mind_

_First you love me, then you fade away_

_I can't go on believin' this way_

_I got nothing but love for you_

_Now tell me what you really wanna do_

_First you love me then you get on down the line_

_But I don't mind_

_I don't mind_

Why was she singing this? Grissom was wondering if he knew the song, he couldn't quite make the melody out of Sara's voice. Wait... he knew this; Fleetwood Mac. But wait, something was wrong... It was Fleetwood Mac, he was sure of that, but there was some mistake in the lyrics. He tried to hear the song in his head and tried to make out what was wrong. Was it 'peace in my mind'? Or was it something else, no... that was correct.

_I'll be there if you want me to_

_No one else that could ever do_

_Got to get some peace in my mind_

_Tuesday morning you sure look fine_

_Friday I got travelin on my mind_

_First you love me then you say it's wrong_

_You know I can't go on believing for long_

Now he knew what was wrong, the name of the song was 'Monday morning' and Sara was singing Tuesday. He smiled to himself and walked in. It was funny to hear her singing, she didn't do that often. Her voice was somewhat uneven, as if she was afraid to sing, but as the song continued her self esteem grew and her voice was beautiful.

_But you know it's true_

_You only want me when I get over you_

_First you love then you get on down the line_

_But I don't mind_

_No, I don't mind_

_I'll be there if you want me to_

_No one else that could ever do_

_Got to get some peace in my mind_

"You have a beautiful voice Sara."

She almost jumped a few feet in the air and stared at him, wide-eyed. It was flattering though, to hear him say this sort of things. She had never expected him to say something like this, to make her compliments. He did it before though, in that hockey rink. They had bee talking about baseball, he said that it was a beautiful game. She had questioned him since when he was interested in beauty. Then he had said that that was since he had met her. But this was something different, she hadn't asked him anything. But wait... why was he grinning?

"What's wrong Gris?"

"The song."

What was he talking about? She didn't know what was wrong with the song. She had bought the album a few months ago and she liked the songs a lot. It was old though, but she didn't regret buying it.

"That's Fleetwood Mac."

"It's monday.", Grissom said with a shrug.

* * *

_The End_

_Thanks everybody for reading. _


End file.
